EP-A-0637586 describes benzofuran derivatives of acetylcholinesterase inhibitors. U.S. Pat. No. 4,910,193 discloses benzofuran amides for the treatment of serotonin-induced gastrointestinal disturbances. WO-A-9408962 discloses benzofuran derivatives as fibrinogen receptor antagonists.
WO-A-9744337, WO-A-9720883, EP-A-0771794 and WO-A-9807715 disclose benzofuran derivatives as selective phosphodiesterase (PDE) IV inhibitors. The modes of action of phosphodiesterases and also tumour necrosis factors (TNF), and the therapeutic utilities of inhibitors thereof, are described in WO-A-9636638 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,821,366, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.